A Child will Love like You Do
by r2roswell
Summary: Emma and Mary Margaret spend their first Mother's Day together and with the men they love, David and Henry.
1. A Charming Breakfast

**1. A Charming Breakfast**

* * *

Emma wasn't exactly sure how to do this.

For twenty eight years Mother's Day had been just a meaningless day like Father's Day or Valentine's Day: Holidays that only meant something unless you had someone to share them with. To her those days were like a slap in the face. Over the years she had perfected the act of not giving a damn, one had to while they were in the system. It made things easier. Emma had seen other kids cry a lot on these days, Mother's and Father's Day in particular. She had decided early on that she wouldn't be one of them. As a result she always managed to find her own secluded spot either on the roof or in a hidden part of one of the communal gardens at the foster home.

It was in those spots that as try as she might to forget the day existed, when she began her own Mother's Day ritual the second she had learned to write.

* * *

Emma looked up from her task of making breakfast to the counter where a wrapped box was placed with a card that said Mary Margaret on it. She sighed a little unsure if she was ready but she had all ready wrapped it so there really was no point.

"You beat me to it," Henry said coming downstairs.

"Beat you to what," asked Emma.

Henry smiled, "I was going to make breakfast for you."

Emma smiled back and Henry came around, Emma taking a break from her cooking, and hugged his mom. "Happy Mother's Day," he said to her.

Emma held her son tightly eyes closed. She never imagined she would hear those words. She had known the second she gave Henry up that she would never get to experience Mother's Day the way others did. Sure she had thought about him on occasion throughout the years but it was on this day that not only had she continued her own ritual that she had started in the foster system but that she had also started a new ritual by telling herself that her son was somewhere safe and somewhere better off. It made the day more tolerable.

Today was different though. She had her son back and in the short few minutes of this day it was all ready more than she could have hoped for.

The two pulled back from each other.

"Tell you what," she said to her son. "You can help."

"Really," Henry said his face lighting up.

"You know how to flip a pancake?"

Henry nodded and began helping.

* * *

A few minutes later David and Mary Margaret woke up.

"Something smells good," said Mary Margaret.

Emma smiled, "Just in time," she said placing down some of the plates on the table.

She walked over and stood before Mary Margaret. She was hesitant for a moment. She knew how special today was and she still wasn't exactly certain what it was she should do. She had shared intimate moments with her mother before but today was different.

Emma took a deep breath and then took Mary Margaret's hand. "Happy Mother's Day," she said to her mom with a smile.

Mary Margaret's face lit up and the two embraced. David and Henry looked on and smiled. This hug was different than the other hugs they had shared, more personal, deeper. Emma couldn't stop her tears as she smiled during the hug. She had dreamed of this moment for so long. Sure mother and daughter had been reunited several months back but today was a special day. It was the first time Emma could have a genuine mother's day with her own mom, the mom who had given her up to give her her best chance the same way she had done with her own son.

Mary Margaret's own tears had flowed as well. Mother's Day wasn't celebrated in the Enchanted Forest but she had spent plenty of years in this world to know what the holiday was. Of course at the time of the curse it never occurred to her, children and the like but then Emma came into her life and there was something instinctive about having her around, Mary Margaret had admitted as much to Emma saying she had the feeling that they had met before. It was strange to think back to her cursed memories and the memories she had of Emma, knowing all the time she had been talking with her own daughter. With Emma in her life it was the first time she had ever considered having kids but she all ready had one and she had grown up beautifully.

"Come on you two," said David, "Let's not let the food get cold."

Mother and daughter pulled back from each other, still holding on and smiled.

After Henry had placed the glasses of juice on the table he came over to Mary Margaret.

"Happy Mother's Day grams," he said giving her a hug.

Mary Margaret hugged her grandson tightly, "Thank you Henry."

The family of four took their spots at the table and began their morning.


	2. A Child will Love like You Do

**2. A Child Will Love Like You Do**

* * *

After the table was cleared and the dishes were washed, which had all been done by David and Henry, Emma had gotten up from the table to get the gift she left on the counter and brought it over to the table.

David tapped Henry. "Hey kid, why don't you go upstairs and get the gifts you got too."

"Oh yeah," Henry said racing upstairs.

In no time he was back with a bag in hand.

The family was seated back at the table and Henry began to pull out a few things from his bag.

David in the meantime had come from his bedroom with a box.

"I guess we can start with this one," said David. "This is from me and your mother," he said to Emma.

"You guys didn't have to," Emma said. She had always felt slightly uncomfortable with gift giving.

"Just open it," Mary Margaret said with a smile.

Emma smiled back and opened the present. There was a bunch of tissue paper and then a very sturdy box which she brought to the table. When she opened it, inside were glasses of blue and clear unicorns.

"I recognize this from Gold's shop," said Emma.

"It was yours," said Mary Margaret. "It's the mobile we had over your crib."

"We wanted you to have it," said David.

"I don't know what to say," said Emma. She looked up at them and said, "Thank you guys."

Henry handed a present to Mary Margaret. When she opened it she saw that it was a photo album. As she sifted through the photos she saw that there were photos of her and her grandson as well as her and Emma. In the album were also photos of younger Emma.

Emma looked on and was surprised to see the younger photos of her. She looked up at her son.

"Henry, where did you get these?"

He just shrugged, "I'm good at tracking things down," was all he said.

Emma just shook her head. "Fine kid, keep the mystery."

Emma paused as she looked at the present she was about to give Mary Margaret. There was no turning back on this now. She took a deep breath and passed it over.

As Mary Margaret opened it she came to find a keep sake wooden box that was roughly the shape of a binder. On the cover was a hand carved palace and a swan riding majestically in a lake.

"Emma it's beautiful."

"There was this janitor at one of the foster systems I was in. He was always nice and carved things for the kids there," she admitted rarely talking about her time in the system. "Look inside."

Mary Margaret did so and inside was a stack of letters. The top letter was written in a child's handwriting. At the bottom of the note Mary Margaret saw Emma's name and that she had also put her age beside it. There must have been over a dozen letters in the box all addressed to her.

Tears were streaming down Mary Margaret's face and she took Emma's hand.

"I thought they might help you get to know me a little better," Emma said.

"I look forward to reading them," said Mary Margaret. "Thank you Emma."

Emma smiled and from the corner she couldn't help but notice Henry try to stifle a laugh. She turned to him.

"Okay kid, what's so funny?"

Henry handed her a box. "You need to open this first so you can get the joke," he said.

Emma took the box. "Okay."

As she opened it she saw that there was a locked safe box with a key attached to it. Emma unlocked the box and inside was a bunch of envelopes. On each of them they were addressed to mom. Emma carefully opened the first letter that was on top and unfolded the piece of paper. It was Henry's handwriting and in the corner where he had signed his name was the exact age when she had begun to write her letters to her own mother.

Emma ruffled his hair. "You really are my son aren't you?" Henry smiled. "Thank you Henry."

The morning had overall been a perfect one. It was the best mother's day that Emma and Mary Margaret had ever had because it was their first one and the first one was always extra special.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
